1. Field
Apparatuses consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to an injection molding apparatus equipped with a heater to heat a mold and a cooling device to cool the mold after an injection process.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, an injection molding apparatus is configured to inject molten resin into a cavity formed in a mold, thereby producing resin products having a shape corresponding to the cavity.
An injection molding apparatus may include a first mold and a second mold cooperatively defining a cavity, and an injection unit to inject molten resin into the cavity. The molten resin in the cavity is cooled and coagulated. As a result, resin products having a shape corresponding to the cavity are produced.
The injection molding apparatus may further include a heater to heat the mold and a cooling device to control a cooling rate of the molten resin during the injection molding process, in order to improve the appearance of molded products.